


Ereri #4

by SilentOwl22



Series: Old Ereri One-Shots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Not Happy, end of the world kinda shit, good luck, grab tissues, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOwl22/pseuds/SilentOwl22
Summary: Levi...





	

Tears, only tears poured from eren's puffy red eyes, down his trembling jaw to drop on a grey shirt that rose and fell slower and slower." N-no...levi," eren's voice shook, his two hands holding Levi's head. The green cape now soaked with blood, smothering levi's once silky black hair. "M-marry me eren.." Levi's voice only a whisper, but eren heard, leaning in closer, tinge of frustration evident in the sadness his eyes possessed. "Stop fooling around levi! W-we have to-" eren suddenly gasped as the male took out a shining ring from his bloodied uniform. Eren's gaze locked on it, surprise and gladness on his face. Soon taken over by sobs once more as levi began to speak again. " will you, marry me? eren..." His eyes half-lidded, voice lost for words. Eren nodded, looking at his closing eyes, trying to memorise the colour and never forget how they looked. Taking the silver ring, he held his hand, " yes, levi. I'd marry you any day..." Then levi smiled, a weak, half-smile, enough for eren to see, but then levi's eyes closed, and with a last heave of his chest, he was dead. Forever married with the one he had loved for so long.


End file.
